Truth or Zaire
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Truth or Zaire |- |'Season' | 1 |- |'Episode' | 5 |- | Air Date | October 14, 1995 |- |} "Truth or Zaire" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is also one of the episodes in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis While on the run from adventurer, Congo Quint, Timon and Pumbaa end up in baby clothes and are taken in by a ditzy mother gorilla. But how long can they keep up the farce until Congo Quint finds them? Plot The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa running away from Quint, and they end up in baby clothes. When Quint gets them, a female gorilla appears, saves Timon and Pumbaa and takes them home. She then decides that they are now her babies and that she's going to take care of them. Timon has the idea to pretend they are actually babies so the female gorilla protects them from Quint, like a body guard. A male gorilla knocks on the doors and asks the female gorilla to marry him, and she accepts. She goes get her dress and the male gorilla goes talk to Timon and Pumbaa. They act like babies, but the male gorilla shows that he's actually Quint in a costume. Timon and Pumbaa get shocked when they see Quint, but there's nothing they can do to stop him. The female gorilla gets back with her wedding dress and starts to talk with the "male gorilla" about the wedding. While they are talk, Timon goes behind Quint and zips down the costume, showing his real face. The female gorilla gets angry and kicks Quint out. Timon and Pumbaa think they are finally safe, but Pumbaa is not happy with the fact that they are lying to the female gorilla and wants to her the truth, but Timon convinces him that they are safer that way and that "nice guys finish last". Someone knocks the door and the female gorilla opens it, three old gorillas come inside to see the new babies. They cuddle them until the female gorilla shows Timon and Pumbaa her surprise, three baby gorillas that she brought to play with them. Pumbaa is not comfortable with the idea and decides to tell the female gorilla the truth. She gets really mad and chases Timon and Pumbaa, just like Quint at the beginning of the episode. They end up in a dead end and the gorillas surrounded them. All of a sudden, a net falls down and traps the gorillas and Quint appears with a gun. He points it to Timon and Pumbaa claiming that he finally got them and when he pulls the trigger the gun takes a picture. Quint claims that he's going to be famous with that picture and that all magazines will want then in their cover. When Quint is going away, the female gorilla grabs him from the net and starts to hit him on the ground. Timon has the idea to take pictures of that scene so he can sell them to the magazines too. Trivia *Zaire (on the title) was the name of the state in Africa, currently named Democratic Republic of the Congo, that translates to "river that swallows all rivers"1 Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media